


seashells

by Aja



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alley Sex, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, PWP, Wall Sex, over-the-top metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9902474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aja/pseuds/Aja
Summary: Harry stares, has to, because he's never going to have the opportunity to see Malfoy like this again, trembling and completely at Harry's disposal, knee-deep in filth in an alley so far back even the cats won't come here.(Written in 2009 as an aperitif to accompanyGhot's gorgeous artwork.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghot/gifts), [mizBean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizBean/gifts).



> 7 long years ago, believe it or not, i wrote this smutty ficlet to go with Ghot's incredible (still online!) art for Mizbean! And I just remembered it again. :D

Malfoy's hands are shaking as he undoes his shirt. His skin is pasty white, but there are red splotches against his neck and marks down his chest being revealed button by button. Harry stares, has to, because he's never going to have the opportunity to see Malfoy like this again, trembling and completely at Harry's disposal, knee-deep in filth in an alley so far back even the cats won't come here.  
  
"Hurry up," he says mechanically, transfixed by the way Malfoy's chest is moving in and out like an accordion. "Fuck you," Malfoy answers, and then, " _fuck you_ ," once more, but his voice is so hoarse it comes out like a plea, and Harry's own chest heaves at that. God, and Malfoy's so polished--nails manicured, eyebrows arched, lashes slung low and dark over his cheeks, mixing with the rain like war paint. He's got his chin tilted just so--like he's been practicing the pose in case he ran into Harry.  
  
Harry doesn't want to think about Malfoy practicing with anyone else, in back-alleys or elsewhere, so he snaps, "I said _hurry the fuck up_ ," and slips into Malfoy's space to pry his shirt the rest of the way open before Malfoy can do anything about it.  
  
And then he's got Malfoy's slick mouth against his, he's got Malfoy spreading for him everywhere, he's pushing Malfoy's thighs apart with his knees, backing him into the _wall, yes, fuck yes,_ and Malfoy says, "God, yes," and Harry almost laughs because he--he _knew_ this, he's always known this about Malfoy. Surely he's always known this, the way Malfoy responds to Harry's hands on his chest, how Malfoy curves into him like a seashell, his skin just as smooth and pasty wet.  
  
How Malfoy kisses like the surf, like something breaking over Harry in waves; how he cups his fingers around Harry's jaw and kisses him there, too, slow and desperate; how his chest is just heartbeats away from Harry's, how they're pressed so close together Harry can feel every one of them going off like cannon volleys.  
  
And what kills Harry is the way Malfoy's clenching his fucking _manicured fingernails_ around Harry's shoulder, how he's still managing to be so fucking polished and perfect _now_ , and suddenly having it just like this isn't enough, Harry needs _more_ , so much more, more of Malfoy's heat--he needs to fucking _wreck_ him--  
  
and Malfoy fucking _whimpers_ when Harry shoves him back and lifts him up between him and the wall. He's lighter than anyone should be, he feels like he'll break, and that's exactly what Harry wants, he wants to stretch Malfoy til he snaps apart, til he breaks into pieces with Harry tucked right next to him, or against him, or _inside_ him, Harry'll take any of it, all of it, just so long as he can _have_ it, just like this, just exactly fucking like this--  
  
and he's whispering things into the hollow of Malfoy's precious perfect throat, and Malfoy whispers, seashells him right back.  
  
And the rain is washing over Malfoy's perfect pearl skin, and Harry closes his eyes.


End file.
